Candles
by Tara1517
Summary: Zutaraweek 2016; Candles


**Zutara week 2016 ; candles!**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

Katara sighed for the hundredth time tonight, as she collected one of her brother's socks from the ground. She walked around the fire and threw it in the bucket that was holding their dirty clothing. She rubbed her tired eyes. Clothes that she has to wash tomorrow, before they leave again. Great.

Everyone had already gone to their tents and the silence was like music to her ears. Of course, from time to time you could hear Toph's snores or Aang's mumbling. Suki's tent was too quiet which meant she was at her brother's. Her gaze turned to the last tent at the far end. Zuko's. She bend down and gathered the, now empty, pot that was filled with soup and placed her on Appa's saddle.

Zuko never really makes a sound. Sometimes when she passes his tent at nights, it's like it's empty. Only the soft light that comes from inside, indicates that someone's in there. She wonders how he manages to stay so quiet. But now that she thinks of it, Zuko has _very_ good stealth skills. So it's no wonder that he moves without making the slightest sound.

She shook her head. Now is not the time to be thinking of him. Of anything. The only thing she has to do is go to change and then sleep, because she's freaking tired. Yeah, that sounds good.

She summoned the water from her waterskin with a flicker of her wrist and put out the fire. Her face formed into a frown though as she found herself in complete darkness. Her head tilted back and she looked at the night sky. The moon was missing, or rather it was hidden from huge, dark clouds. She sighed again and then proceeded to go to – find – her tent.

With careful steps, she walked slowly into the darkness, hands raised to feel around. When her hand touched something cold and sharp she assumed it was Toph's stone tent. She then walked a little more and smiled in relief as Aang's mumbling came to her ears. Thank Tui and La, that meant her tent was close. Her happiness was short though as she stumbled on a rock and fell down. A pained groan emerged from within her throat. She stood up with shaky hands and smoothed her wrinkled clothes, dusting them off in the process.

"Stupid rock" she muttered and rubbed her knee gently to ease the pain that had appeared. Why her? Damn it, she only wanted to go to bed!

She tried to concentrate. If she had passed Aang's tent that meant her own was right ahead. With that thought on mind, she moved forward decisively. After a few seconds, her hand came in contact with the screechy skin of a tent. That must be hers.

"Finally" she all but ran inside.

She exhaled deeply and her hands came up to undo her hair. They fell on her face awkwardly and she pushed them out of the way. Oh God she was so tired. Every muscle in her body was protesting and finally exhaustion took over. She didn't even bother to undress as she felt around for the mattress.

When she founded she lied down – fell down – and her eyes fell close an instant later. Her tired mind didn't notice when her hand touched something solid and warm and living besides her. But she definitely noticed when a light appeared behind her closed eyelids.

"What the.." Her eyes snapped open and she came face to face with another pair, as wide as hers but an entirely different colour. Almost golden..She cocked her head to the side and-

"Zuko" It wasn't a question. More of a statement. Katara, where the hell did you go...

"What are you doing _here_?" he sounded so confused. Well, he had every right to be confused. _She_ was confused.

She looked at him like a fish. What was she going to say. Was there anything _to_ say? Because she was _not_ going to say that she got lost. She knew Zuko wasn't going to tell anyone but still. She didn't know if she could look him in the eye and not die from embarrassment. She had her pride after all.

 _'Well you know, I got lost outside and then I found your tent – which I thought was mine, by the way -and I came inside and then here I am. Oh, and I advise you to not go outside because you can't see a freaking thing'_

The only thing that came out of her mouth was ; "Candle?" Bravo Katara. Even Sokka would have found something better to say.

"What?" he asked. Then he checked her from head to toe, looking at her suspiciously.

"Are you ok?" he asked carefully. Oh great. Now he thinks I'm crazy.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, just..."

"Are you sure?" he asked again and his hand came to rest on her forearm. She detected a slight worry in his tone and that made her stomach feel oddly warm. She didn't dear question why.

"You seem very tired" Oh yes I am "Lets get you to your tent."

"No it's really fine. Just give me a candle and I'll go by myself."

"Why do you need the candle?"

"Gods Zuko, why do people need candles!?" she stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Okay, okay" he said carefully and turned around to search inside a pack. After a few minutes he stood up, holding a plain candle. He brought his fire close enough and it immediately light up. But instead of giving it to her, he walked to the entrance of the tent and went outside, taking the light with him. Katara rolled her eyes and then followed him.

"Oh now I get it now" he remarked once she came out "You can't see a thing out here" she wanted to smack his head but decided against it.

"Well, yeah now that you understand, give me the fire" he gave her the candle and she held it tightly.

Then they stood like that, watching each other. As Zuko scratched the back of his head she spoke up softly.

"Goodnight then..." she said.

"You too" he nodded at her. He moved to go inside with hesitated steps but her voice stopped him.

"Zuko."

"Yes?" he answered too quickly.

"Thanks" she said. A little smiled tucked on the corner of his mouth that made her heart beat faster for a strange reason.

"It's nothing. You can come again if you... need any more candles." A laugh escaped her and he chuckled in response.

With flaming cheeks she bit him goodnight once again and headed for her own tent. But this time she didn't stumble on anything.

* * *

 **It's 2 a.m in the morning and my brain _hurts..._ I want to sleep so badly. . . .*yawns _*_**

 **Have a nice day, people :)**


End file.
